Anytime
by joedan84
Summary: Lana finds Chloe's note and realizes that she can't stand in the way anymore. Post-episodic for Fever.


Started and Finished: February 19, 2003

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Fever

Pairing: Chloe/Clark

Rating: PG-13

Category: Romance, Angst

Spoilers: Fever

Summary: Lana finds Chloe's note and realizes that she can't stand in the way anymore. Post-episodic for Fever.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Can't afford them. Aren't that rich, so stop picking on me!

****

Anytime

"Clark," Lana said softly, getting Clark's attention.

Clark turned, a smile lighting up his face. "Hey, Lana. What's up?"

Lana took a deep breath, pulling a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket. "I need to give you something," she said, trying to control her voice. 

At first, she had taken the paper, intending to throw it out, never letting Clark see it. Then she thought about it, and saw Chloe. When she saw Chloe's face in the Talon she finally understand how extremely in love Chloe was. Lana had just tried to ignore the note. It was just words on a page, but when she saw Chloe… When she saw Chloe she saw the emotion that went with the words.

"What is it?" Clark asked, looking expectantly at Lana.

It took a lot of control for Lana to give the paper to Clark. She was practically throwing her future with him away. To be honest, she'd rather throw away her future with Clark, than her future with Chloe. Chloe was Lana's first true girl friend, and Lana wasn't willing to risk losing that. 

"Uh, this is yours," she said, handing the paper to Clark.

Clark glanced at it, his face registering shock. "What is this?"

In the end, Lana chose Chloe over herself. The ultimate sacrifice for the ultimate goal. She chose Chloe, but that didn't make this any easier. 

Lana looked up at Clark through half-lidded eyes. "Chloe wrote it. Not me. I found it in the trash," she answered.

"Chloe wrote this? For who? Pete?" Clark asked in confusion.

Lana smiled at how dense Clark could be. "No, Clark. She wrote it for you."

Clark seemed to think for a moment. "That would explain a lot. Thanks, Lana. I'll go talk to her."

Lana's smile dimmed. "Anytime," she answered, finally losing control of her emotions. Luckily, she didn't totally break down until Clark walked away.

***

Chloe was watching a movie when Clark walked into the living room.

"Hey, Chloe," Clark said, smiling at Chloe.

"What brings you here? Who died?" she asked, grimacing. "Oh, I didn't mean that. What was I thinking? I'm so sorry."

Clark sat on the coffee table in front of Chloe. "Don't worry about it. Actually, I needed to talk to you about this," he said, pulling the paper out of his pocket.

Chloe fidgeted nervously, pulling a leg under herself. "Uh, where did you get that?"

Clark looked at Chloe. "Lana gave it to me. She found it. Want to explain?"

Chloe looked over Clark's shoulder. "It's nothing. Just something silly that I wrote. It doesn't mean anything."

"You weren't going to give it to me?" Clark asked, smoothing the wrinkled paper.

"I did," Chloe replied, her voice barely audible.

"No, you didn't. Lana gave it to me," Clark said, his eyebrows furrowing.

Chloe forced her eyes to meet Clark's. "I didn't give it to you, Clark. I read it to you. While you were sick."

"I'm sorry, Chloe. I don't remember that," Clark pointed out.

Chloe's eyes stung as she tried to control her emotions. "I said I read it to you, I didn't say you were conscious."

Clark held the paper out to Chloe. "Read it to me again?" he asked.

"What?" Chloe questioned, the threatening tears gone. 

"Will you read it to me again? Now that I can actually understand what you're saying?" Clark asked, his eyes hopeful.

Chloe took the paper, breaking eye contact with Clark. "If you want me to."

"Please?" Clark asked again.

Chloe took a deep breath, her eyes glued to the paper. "I want to let you in on a secret. I'm not who you think I am," Chloe said, glancing up at Clark before going back to the paper. "In fact, my disguise is so thin I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me."

Chloe inhaled slowly, trying her hardest to keep in control. "I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend. Sometimes I want to rip off this facade like I did at the Spring Formal, but I can't because you'll get scared and you'll run away again," she said, her voice cracking as she glanced at Clark. "So, I decided that it's better to live with a lie, than expose my true feelings."

A tear rolled down Chloe's cheek as she continued to read. "My dad told me there are two types of girls, the ones you grow out of and the ones you grow into," Chloe said, glancing at Clark again. "I really hope I'm the latter."

Chloe looked up at Clark, reading from memory now. "I may not be the one you love today, but I'll let you go for now, hoping one day you'll fly back to me," Chloe told him, smiling slightly through her tears. "Because I think you're worth the wait."

Chloe folded the paper, trying to buy time before she had to look at Clark. When she finally looked up she misinterpreted the emotion on Clark's face. "Please don't run," she said, a hint of desperation in her voice.

Clark took Chloe's hand. "I didn't run at the Spring Formal, Chloe. I would never willing run from you. Why would you think that?"

Chloe pulled her hand back, not willing to meet Clark's gaze again. "Because it finally went right. I finally had my chance. And the moment that it almost happened. The moment that we almost kissed, you ran. I thought you were running from me," Chloe answered, looking up at Clark to gauge her reaction.

"No, Chloe. I wanted to kiss you. You don't know how bad. I wouldn't have left if it wasn't a matter of life and death," Clark replied, his eyes showing his concern.

"Sure you did, Clark," Chloe said, wiping her cheeks. 

Clark gently wiped Chloe's tears away, his fingers like feathers against her skin. "I wish you had told me before."

Chloe closed her eyes briefly, leaning into Clark's hand. "I tried. I'd decide to tell you. I'd gather the courage, think out my thoughts, and drive to your house. That's when it went wrong. Every single time I got to your house, Lana was already there. I didn't know what to do."

"Tell her to leave?" Clark teased, making Chloe smile. "There's the smile I missed so much."

Chloe's smile took on full force with Clark's comment. "Lana's my friend, Clark. She wanted to pursue you. I didn't think I made enough competition to even try."

"It's not a competition, Chlo," Clark said.

Chloe's eyes sparkled at the new nickname. "When it's you against Lana Lang everything's a competition, Clark."

Clark moved to the couch, putting an arm around Chloe. "There's not a competition after that letter, Chloe."

"What are you saying?" Chloe asked, relaxing slightly against Clark.

Clark kissed Chloe's temple. "That you can take off your mask now. I'm not going anywhere."

Chloe looked up at Clark, a smile on her face. "Promise?"

Clark kissed Chloe's lips gently. "I promise," he said, leaning back against the couch.

Chloe leaned back against Clark, her head on his chest. "I love you, Clark," she told him, twirling the paper in her hand.

"Read it to me again?" Clark asked, smoothing Chloe's hair back.

Chloe opened the paper and began to read. "I want to let you in on a secret. I'm not who you think I am," she read softly. "In fact, my disguise is so thin I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me."

***

Lana ran her brush through her hair as a knock sounded on her door. "Come in."

The door opened and Chloe walked in. "Hey, Lana."

"Hey," Lana answered, setting the brush down.

"Why'd you do it, Lana?" Chloe asked.

Lana feigned ignorance. "Why did I do what?"

"Why did you give Clark the letter? You had your chance. I wouldn't have told him. You could have had Clark and I wouldn't have ever known the difference. But instead you gave it to him, and pretty much screwed yourself," Chloe replied, leaning against the doorframe.

Lana looked up at Chloe. "I thought about throwing it away. I got ready to, then I saw you at the party. The sad look in your eyes when you saw me talking to Clark. I knew I couldn't just throw it out and pretend like it never happened."

Chloe nodded slowly. "Okay, but why? I mean, I would have gotten over it eventually. Why tell Clark?"

Lana felt pinpricks behind her eyes as she answered. "Because he had to know."

Chloe studied Lana for a moment. "Thank you, Lana."

Lana nodded. "Anytime," she answered for the second time that day.

Chloe smiled at Lana once more, before leaving the room.

"Yeah, anytime," Lana muttered, shutting her eyes.


End file.
